


The Bridge

by KiriHuoZiv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One!Emma, F/F, Fluffy, Fpreg, Sexual Content, frozen swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriHuoZiv/pseuds/KiriHuoZiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Elsa was there when Emma became the Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt on Tumblr: If Elsa was still in Storybrooke when Emma became the Dark One.

Darkness.

Surrounding the being, taking _her_. She can feel it, taste it at the tip of her tongue. It's always been there, but now… she can _sense_ it.

It's sweet, it's freeing, it's addictive. _Oh! She's burning from inside. Delightfully._

She breathes deeply, taking as much air she can to inside her lungs. After a couple of seconds, the being releases it at once, letting a gasp escape from between her lips. _Delicious._

_Don't stop._

She feels the burning becoming  almost unbearable.  _Please, please, please._ Her body stiffens, every muscle of it contracting in the most heavenly way. _Emma!_ Her cry trespass the confines of her minds and pass through her lips into a desperate, succulent call.

It's powerful in a distinctive way. She can feel the world merging inside her.

And she fully becomes darkness.

And light.

* * *

She opens her eyes to find her green gaze. _Emma._

_Elsa._

_Emma._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

They don't need to speak those words. There is a bridge connecting them: the dagger's power and their love snuggling against each other peacefully inside her. They have become the bridge between darkness and light.

Elsa followed her instincts Emma had become the Dark One and her family turned her back to her — _not forever_ , they said; _just until we figure out what to do_.

And when her rushed, clumsy attempt of a first kiss had turned into a True Love's kiss, the former Savior finally felt freed. Not from the darkness — _and she doesn't even wanted this part of Emma to disappear_ —, but from her own fears.

And now—  now darkness and light merge between them. Light and darkness, True Love and the dagger, Emma and Elsa: _they_ created the bridge.

The ice queen reaches out to touch Emma's hand on her growing belly, touching their bridge, their daughter, their Hope.

* * *

_We've flow afar_  
_Beyond the sea_  
_To find each other finally_  
_We've waited long and patiently_  
_To build a bridge between dualities_  
(Twin Flames - Epica)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it :) hope you liked.


End file.
